Power Rangers Swashbucklers
by Magic Trixx
Summary: The Universal Alliance of Evil wasn't destroyed by Zordon, they were only sealed away for all eternity. Now the Zodiac Crystals that sealed them are scattered all over Earth, and a new team of Power Rangers must fight the Alliance.


Saban Brands owns Power Rangers, I only own the original characters, and no money is being made from this.

**Title: Power Rangers: Swashbucklers (A Gokaiger Adaptation)**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: The United Alliance of Evil wasn't destroyed by Zordon, they were only sealed away for all eternity. Now the Zodiac Crystals that sealed them are scattered all over Earth, and a new team of Power Rangers must fight the Alliance.**

**Author's Note: My adaptation of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. This is also dedicated to the people of Japan. I'm praying for their safety after the tsunami.**

_In the year 1998, six Power Rangers united the city of Angel Grove to help defeat the Universal Alliance of Evil. However in the year 2013, the seal that Zordon's energy wave created, was broken and the Alliance returned to exact revenge on the Power Rangers. However..._

Andros and his sister Karone stood onboard a red galleon type ship, as it traveled the cosmos towards the planet Earth. Standing nearby are a group of five teenagers, who were given a position on board the ship as space pirates. The five Earth humans wear colored clothing to distinguish themselves from each other.

_A new team of Power Rangers will be called upon to defend the Earth once more... As well as finding the Zodiac Crystals that once sealed the Alliance away in 1998._

"I detect them! I detect them!" cried a red mechanical parrot named Navi. Karone was drinking tea, as her brother sat in his personal captain's chair. "The Zodiac Crystals are on Earth! But I can't pinpoint their exact locations."

"We can search all of Earth for them when we reach..." Andros, the Red Space Ranger said, but was cut off by the alarms. He gets up and checks the main computer console to see that the Universal Alliance of Evil have formed a blockade around the planet Earth.

"Looks like the Alliance is preventing us from reaching Earth." Karone said.

"Looks like it's time to show them we're not to be messed with." Andros adds.

_In the year 2013 AD, the Earth is going through another year of intergalactic war. Soon heroes will return to the city that started it all... Angel Grove, California... There five new defenders of the planet will gather... These heroes will be known as..._

**POWER RANGERS SWASHBUCKLERS!**

**Episode 1: The Pirates Unite!**

**Based off of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger episode 1**

Several Alliance ships were surrounding the Earth. Just as the Astro Galleon Zord was flying over the moon.

"So... We have some space pirates from Earth, that are wanted by the criminal underworld of Onyx." the Putty Lieutenant of a fleet ship said. He throws down the two remaining wanted posters of the remining two space pirates, that have interfered with the Onyxian Empire's business, and orders the Neo Putties to attack the large Zord.

Inside a special joint cockpit, Andros and Karone had entered th ejoint cockpit that is reserved for use by five Power Rangers.

"Fire!" Andros said. The Galleon Zord's cannons fired several plasma cannonballs at the ships and destroy them. The Galleon turns and cuts one ship in half with the sword at the front of the ship. In the explosion, which clouded the view of the Zord's fate. Four more Zords were released and they combined with the Astro Galleon. Forming a Megazord with the Blue Pirate Jet as the right arm and hat of the Swashbuckler Megazord, the Green Pirate Racer forms the left arm, the Pink Pirate Marine forms the left leg, the Yellow Pirate Trailer forms the right leg, and finally the Red Astro Galleon forms the body, head and twin sword weapons of the Swashbuckler Megazord. The Megazord lands on the surface of the moon and is seen running towards the fleet. It jumps and begins slashing away at more fleet ships. It even unveils all of it's cannons and fires more plasma cannonballs. Shooting down several more ships. Before destroying the ship with the Putty Lieutenant.

Once the fleet retreated, the five Zords reverted back into their original forms. The Zords were stored into one another. The Jet Zord went inside the Racer Zord, which that wnet into the Marine Zord, and finally the Marine Zord went into the Trailer Zord, before that was stored into the Galleon Zord. With the assault on the Alliance done. The Galleon Zord continued to it's destination.

"Now we can find the Zodiac Crystals. But first we need to hand the Remnants of Zordon to a new team of Power Rangers."

XXX

On their arrival to Earth, Andros and Karone found the restored gym and juice bar. Now called Bulkmeier's Gym and Juice Bar, the former sibling Power Rangers decided to pay the owners a visit. Seeing as how they once knew Bulk, one of the owners of the place. They entered and were greeted with an ironic pirate theme for the day. Andros even notices Adam Park, the former Black Morphin Ranger teaching martial arts to five students.

"Andros!" it wasn't Adam who noticed Andros. It was Bulk, co-owner of Bulkmeier's. "When did you return?"

"We just arrived shortly." Andros replied before sitting down at the bar with Karone. "And we had to go through a lot to get to Earth."

"What happened?" Adam asked as he walked to the bar to order a tropical juice punch cocktail.

**Trojan Horse, the Alliance's flagship...**

Supreme Commander Oil Gills sits behind his console onboard the bridge of the Trojan Horse, his personal flagship of the Alliance. Lothor, who was freed from Mesogog's lab, was present on the bridge. As well as a cyborg like humanoid and a female alien.

"Commander..." the female alien Lilithex said. "You should see the new weapons I've created with the putty used to make our Putties. They're invincible."

"That is only a matter of opinion Lilithex." Lothor said.

Goldar enters the bridge, and salutes Oil.

"Commander, the remaining two space pirates Andros and Karone, have managed to evade our blockade. But not before taking down almost half of our fleet."

"That is not what I want to hear Goldar!" Oil replies. "Prepare the rest of our fleet. We're going to find those two and destroy them! Even if we have to destroy the entire world to draw them out!"

"Shall I send one of my creations down as well?" Lilithex asked.

"Sure thing, but remember if Darkdrimonde doesn't tolerate failure, then I definitely don't tolerate failure!"

"At once Commander."

XXX

Bulk, the five teens, and Adam all hear Andros account of the events that took place above their heads.

"I didn't know the Universal Alliance of Evil has returned." Adam said. "I thought they were destroyed by Zordon's energy wave."

"I thought so as well, until..."

_Andros was on the planet KO-35, his sister escaped the chaos and boarded the Astro Galleon. However, the rest of their crew was already killed in battle. As Andros continued to evade the Alliance's new Putties, a red Power Ranger wearing a cloak and cutting down Neo Putties down with his sword, made his way to Andros. A small treasure box under his left arm. The mysterious Red Ranger finally made it to Andros and he placed the said box in front of the former Red Ranger._

"_You must go back to Earth." the Red Ranger said. "The Alliance was not destroyed by Zordon's energy wave as you originally thought. They were merely sealed and locked away in a special prison dimension. The seals, the twelve Zodiac Crystals have been scattered all over Earth. Take these Remnants of Zordon as well..."_

_The Red Ranger then conjured up five boxes. One was red, one was blue, one was green, one was yellow and the last one was pink. "These boxes will be of great help and you now have the powers of the past Power Ranger teams which will improve these Ranger powers."_

"_Just who are you?" Andros asked. "Why are you helping me? I'm just a wante dspace pirate."_

"_Once a Power Ranger, always a Power Ranger Andros. And you may call me the Ultimate Red Ranger. I'm the Morphing Grid incarnate."_

"It was after that I had to fight the Alliance." Andros said. He had placed all five Remnants of Zordon onto the counter. Just then there was commotion outside, before the front entrance was blown up by laser fire. The five teens used the opportunity to steal the five boxes and they run outside into the chaos. Finally realizing that there is a alien invasion taking place in Angel Grove. Back inside Andros sets down his drink to go confront the teens. But he asks Adam why he was training them in martial arts.

"Part of their sentence for theft." Adam replies. "They were involved with a couple of robberies last year, though the prosecutor wanted to make an example out of them. The judge gave them five years probation and ordered them to learn discipline."

"I see..."

Stan Peters, wore a red karategi with short dark brown hair and glasses, saw the ships drop off Putties and Lieutenants. His sister Aimee wore a yellow karategi, with her dark brown hair tied in a braid. Redhead Joseph Arnold looked at the blue Remnant that he stole. While the ever intelligent mixed race Mickey Stevens, opened his and pulled a Green Ranger action figure/key and a red cellphone like device. Pink karategi wearing blonde and disgraced teenage professional wrestler, Shayla Sparks, watched Mickey open his and did the same to hers.

"Just what are these things?" Shayla asks.

"They're the Remnants of Zordon." Andros said behind them. "And they're the only thing that can help protect Earth from this invasion."

Several Putties and the Commander Shika started harassing the citizens of Angel Grove. The five teens decided to fight the Alliance forces off without the Remnants. However fighting these powerful menace without the Remnants proved to be extremely difficult. In fact the five were quickly beaten and sent back to Andros and the rest.

"What do we have to do to stop those things?" Aimee asked.

"Simple... Use the Remnants of Zordon to become Power Rangers." Karone replies.

"Well let's do it!" Stand said. "What do we have to lose?"

Andros opens the remaining three Remnants, and hands the morphers and keys to Stan, Micky and Joseph. "In order to morph you just call out 'it's morphin time! swashbuckler!' and then insert your Ranger Key into the morpher. The morphers will do the rest."

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME! SWASHBUCKLER!" The five insert their respective Ranger Key, and then are engulfed by a colored aura of their respective color. For Stan it's red, Joseph it's blue, Mickey it's green, Aimee it's yellow, and for Shayla it's her favorite color pink.

"Let's go Rangers!" Stan says as they all run into battle against the Neo Putties. Shayla notices the Alien Commander harassing a school teacher and her elementary school students.

"Stan! Look!" she says. Without a word, all five Rangers confront the Commander.

"Look who is here!" Shika said as he aimed his blaster at the Rangers. "The Power Rangers! It's been a while since the Alliance defeated you!"

"That's where you're wrong freak!" Joseph said. "Nothing can beat the Power Rangers!"

"Is that so...? Just ask your mentor over there on what happened to your predecessors."

Karone looked at her brother, knowing full well what happened to their former crew before arriving on Earth.

"Enough! It's time for you to walk the plank!" Stan said and with that the Rangers begin their long war against the Universal Alliance of Evil. Each Ranger charges toward the Putties and Shika, while drawing their Pirate Cutlass and Pirate Blunderbusss. Firing away or slashing down a Putty.

The students and teacher watch the battle from a safe distance.

"Could it be that they're the 20th Ranger team?" the teacher asked.

"Mrs. Specner..." a boy said. "Who are the Power Rangers?"

"They were protectors of the Earth and Angel Grove. In 1998, the Power Rangers defeated the Alliance of Evil, and left Angel Grove until now. There have been other Ranger teams, but they all have faded into legends."

Back with the Rangers... Stan, Joe and Micky are fighting together to deal with the Putties. Mickey is knocked off a platform but manages to get a hold of a power cable to help land safely onto the ground. Shayla fires a grappling hook from her Cutlass and swings from one building to another. Taking down more Putties when she lands on the second short building. Stan cuts down two more Putties before throwing his Cutlass into the chest of one Putty Joe was fighting.

"Mickey!" Stan shouts out.

"On it!" Mickey throws his Cutlass to Stan, while Joe throws his Blunderbuss to Stan as well. Only Stan kicks the Blunderbuss over to Mickey, who catches it and dual wields both guns, while Stan catches Mickey's sword. Joe pulls Stan's sword out of the Putty and uses both swords to take down Putties, as well as cut down RPGs.

Shayla and Aimee have teamed up to bring down the Neo Putties. Aimee tosses her gun over to Shayla, who in turn tosses her sword to Aimee. Aimee uses the ropes on the swords with fling the swords around, like twin whips. Bringing down a good number of Putties. Once all of the Putties are mostly defeated. The Rangers regroup...

"There must be a ton of them!" Aimee says.

"Then let's see what other powers we have!" Stan replied as a Ranger Key appears on their belt buckles. The Rangers take the Keys and realize they are the Keys to the first ever Ranger team to be formed on Earth. Mickey notices that he has the Black Power Ranger Key.

"RANGER CHANGE!" all five shout, as they insert their new Ranger Key.

"MIGHTY MORPHIN POWER RANGERS!" came the computer voice from their morphers. The Power Rangers immediately morph into their predecessors.

Back over with the teacher and students.

"Mrs. Spencer... Who's that?" a girl asked.

"Those were the very first Power Ranger team to protect Angel Grove. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, but how..."

The Rangers jump back into action and summon the Power Weapons.

"Let's combine these weapons and see what they can do combined." Shayla said.

"Great idea Shayla... What do you think Stan?" Mickey asked.

"It couldn't hurt." he replied. "Let's put them together Rangers!"

"Power Axe!" Mickey said pushing down a part of the handle to the bottom of the axe.

"Power Bow!" Shayla combines the bow with the axe to form a crossbow.

"Power Lance!" Joe splits the dual bladed lance into two smaller weapons and combines them with the crossbow.

"Power Daggers!" Aimee combines her twin daggers on the outer part of the crossbow, right next to the two halves of the lance.

"Power Sword!" Stan then combines the Power Sword on top of the axe. Then holds the crossbow as the other Rangers stand on eithe rside of him and grab a section of the crossbow.

"POWER CROSSBOW! FIRE!" the Rangers said. All five barrels of the crossbow are fired at the same time. Spewing red, blue, black, yellow and pink streams of energy from them. The five streams hit the remaining group of Putties and destroy them. As the Rangers break apart the crossbow and reclaim their weapons. Even though they destroyed the Putties, there was another group of Putties with three Lieutenants. The Rangers grabbed a new Ranger Key from their belts.

"RANGER CHANGE!"

"POWER RANGERS SAMURAI!" the Rangers change into the Samurai Power Rangers and fight the remaining group of Putties with their katanas. There is still the more powerful Lieutenants to deal with though, so the Rangers use another Ranger Key.

"RANGER CHANGE!"

"POWER RANGERS MYSTIC FORCE!" This time the Rangers use their Mystic Wands to finish off the Lieutenants, leaving only Shika left to fight.

"Good... Good..." Shika said. "I have expected nothing else from the Power Rangers. But it's time to say goodbye to this life."

Shika fires a barrage of RPGs at the Rangers, knocking them out of their Mystic Force forms and back into their original Swashbuckler. The Rangers out of the smoke and flames to strike Shika with their swords.

"Let's finish it guys!" Stan says as he draws his Swahsbuckler Ranger Key. The others do the same and they place their Keys into a silver slot on their swords. Causing their swords to energize for a powerful final attack.

"FINAL WAVE!"

The Rangers swing their swords at a distance. Creating five energy waves in the color of the Ranger that released their respective wave. Shika let's a scream of defeat and explodes on impact with the ground.

XXX

The Rangers gathered back at Bulkmeier's to help rebuild the front entrance. Andros and Karone agreed to help as well, along with Adam.

"Hey Andros... What was that alien saying about our predecessors?"

"Well I was hoping you wouldn't find out about my former crew." Andros said. "Before I came to Earth, there were five members of my crew who used the Remnants of Zordon to become the Power Rangers you now are... Sadly they were killed during a battle on Onyx, which we were trying to reclaim an item for a noble on KO-35. However it was a trap and we fell for it. The former Rangers gave back their powers and Remnants to allow me to find new Power Rangers. They gave their lives so Karone and I can reach Earth and find the Zodiac Crystals."

"Hey guys..." Skull the other co-owner of Bulkmeier's and his son Spike notice the teacher and students from earlier. The Rangers stop working and walk over to the group.

"Thank you for saving our lives earlier." Spencer said. "We're grateful to have a Power Ranger team to defend Angel Grove once more."

"Well I don't know about that." Joe said as he walked away.

"You can't be serious Joe!" Stan said. "We're serving our sentence for copyright infringement, we just saved a lot of lives today and you don't want to admit that it was fun doing something right for once?"

"It was satisfying Stan. But I don't know if I can take down an entire army of space aliens."

"You won't be alone in this war." Stan assures Joe. "We're all in this together."

With nods of reassurment from the other Rangers Joe and Stan put their right hands together. The other three join in.

"POWER RANGERS FOREVER!" they shout in unison, as they jump and raise their right hands into the air.


End file.
